Nueva familia
by ambaraaa
Summary: bueno esta es la historia de como nuestros personajes forman sus familias...S&R I
1. Chapter 1

pasado ya 8 años de la destrucción de la perla de shikon y 3 en la que kagome regreso a la era nuestra historia comienza así..

estaban una joven con una anciana sacerdotisa yendo a la aldea

-mi niña que felicidad mañana cumpliras 19 años-decía la anciana kaede

-SI!-decía una muy ansiosa rin ya adulta

desde lo lejos se escucha un grito

-RIN! ANCIANA KAEDE!

-kagome!

-KAGOME!hola

-hola rin aahh-decía kagome cansada-rin, inuyasha me dijo que te dijera que sesshomaru te esta esperando cerca del árbol de las eras y...

No acabo de decir la frase ya que rin se encontraba corriendo hacia ese sitio que la avía dicho kagome

-(que alegría que este acá el señor sesshomaru!seguro si esta aquí se quedara hasta mañana por mi cumpleaños que feliz estoy,pero porque estará aquí ant..)

No pueda acabar porque en ese momento choco con algo...mejor dicho con alguien...sesshomaru

-(que torpe!hay es tan hermoso y yo tan tonta! tonta tonta)-se lo repetir

-NIÑA TONTA-jaken gritándole a rin -que torpe eres eso te pasa por andar perdida eres una...

-jaken-sonó la vos de su amo

-s-si, amo bonito-jaken aterrizado por su tono de vos autoritario

-cierra la boca

bien venido amo sesshomaru-sonó la dulce vos de rin

-rin

-si

-toma-entregándole una espada con el mango azul con una luna menguante y la hoja de color dorado-es colmillo dorado

-p-pero aun no es mi cumpleaños señor

-...-pero no contesto y dio media vuelta indicándole que lo siga

ella sin mas lo sigue

-señor jaken a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto rin

-no se, seguro e amo probara si eres digna de esa espada-dijo jaken-ademas-agrego-tu tienes mas experiencia con las espadas

-si-contesto rin mirando acia su amo

* * *

Después de varios minutos, rin se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en un lugar tenebroso,en una montaña rocosa donde hay mucha niebla

-señor jaken esta lugar me da mucho miedo-asustada

-cállate rin!-temblando por lo tenebroso

-señor sesshomaru donde est...-no termino que apareció un demonio araña-AAHH!

-RIN!-jaken gritándole a rin

Del otro lado aparecieron 2 mas. Sesshomaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aniquiló a los demonios con sus garras venenosas

-JAJAJA!-se reía aquel demonio que tenia a rin en sus manos(si se podría decir manos)-que linda humana eres

-ahh!-el grito de rin se escucho de nuevo

-jhu!-sesshomaru como siempre, frío

-eres muy linda-dirigiéndose a rin-oye tú-a sesshomaru

-grr!-gruñendo por lo bajo por lo que dijo de rin

-esta humana es muy hermosa para que tu la tengas,yo te pagare muy bien si me la vendieras..

-ah! oye tu, demonio, mas te vale bajarme AHORA!SUÉLTAME!- furiosa por lo que le avía dicho ese demonio

Esa fue la gota que lleno el vasoe hizo despertar la ira de sesshomaru, de un movimiento rápido clavo sus garras en el dominio araña,tomo a rin entre sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar seguro

-estas bien rin?-pregunto sesshomaru mas tranquilo

-s-si si,e-estoy bien-contesto muy sonrojada rin por tenerlo muy cerca de ella

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresa

CAPITULO 2:sorpresa

sesshomaru seguía sosteniendo a rin en sus brazos

-s-señor sesshomaru y-yo emm-no sabia que hacer en esta situación

El se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la chica y la dejo en el suelo

-AMO SESSHOMARU!RIN!-gritando jaken

-rin vamonos-dijo el pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba tambaliandose-rin, rin!

Rin no contesto, apenas dio un paso callo desmayada

* * *

En la aldea se encontraba inuyasha con kagome hablando

-que quera ese idiota con rin-decía inuyash por lo de esta mañana

-no lo se, pero se notaba que estaba ansiosa rin de volver a verlo

-ja!yo no lo estaría de alguien que solo ves cada 2 meses ¬¬

-como se nota que sigues igual inuyasha

-a que te refieres con eso kagome-pero no le contesto-como se nota que eres mujer y eres bien rara -dijo inuyasha pero kagome lo escucho

-inuyasha-el miro con cara de"y ahora que e dicho?"-ABAJO!

el estaba tirado en el suelo cuando escucharon una vos de una niña

-papa,mama, pesadilla, tengo miedo-refregando-se los ojos

-yo la llevo a dormir-dijo inuyasha

-si-afirmo kagome

-ven princesa

inuyasha la llevo a su habitación,y después de unos segundos se durmió,le dio un beso a su pequeña hija de apenas dos años y se fue con kagome que lo estaba esperando

-ya se durmió?-pregunto kagome

-si

luego de decir eso tocaron la puerta

-kagome, inuyasha!hola -los saludo sango y miroku-espero que no les moleste venir a esta hora

-no-dijeron ambos

-hola-saludo la anciana sacerdotisa kaede

-hola, que hacen todos aquí?-pregunto inuyasha

-venimos a hablar sobre rin-hablo kaede

-que pasa con ella?-dijo kagome

-es que últimamente a estado muy distraída-dijo sango

-jajaja! yo se el problema que tiene rin-contesto kagome

-eh?-todos menos kagome

-esta enamorada-finalizo el "problema" que tiene rin

-jhu! pero de quien?-pregunto inuyasha

-es fácil! de sesshomaru-contesto

-que mal gusto tiene rin, enamorarse de ese idiota

así siguieron hablando de rin...

* * *

sesshomaru estaba con rin en una cabaña que es de ella fuera de la aldea y cerca de la de inuyasha y kagome. Dejo delicada menta a rin en el futón delicadamente viendola

-(porque tengo esta sensación cerca de ella? pero)que estoy pensando-dijo en vos alta sesshomaru

suspiro-no quiero dejarla ir porque porque-poso una mano sobre su rostro acariciadora con cuidado de no lastimara con sus garras-rin yo-suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana-yo me prometí ami mismo de no enamorarme de una humana, por a herida que recibo mi padre por enamorarse de una humana, y yo no quería terminar como el pero -lo volvió a ver-yo te amo

se levanto y se dirigió a la casa de su hermano y su mujer,ya que sabia que todos estaban ahi

* * *

-esta loca anciana acaso estar tanto tiempo en el sol ya se te seco el cerebro-dijo inuyasha

-no seas grosero inuyasha-kagome molesta

-es cierto, la señorita kagome tiene razón-de acuerdo con la que dijo kagome

-esta bien!-finalizo inuyasha

Se escucho la puerta abrirse,era sesshomaru

-SESSHOMRU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-molesto de ver a su hermano en su casa

ignorando la pregunta de su hermano

-anciana kaed vengo a proponerte algo sobre rin-dijo sesshomaru seguro de sus palabras

todos lo miraban confundidos

-que sucede con rin?-pregunto la sacerdotisa

- mañana en su cumple años-suspiro-necesito que le díga a rin, que por la tarde vaya al árbol de las eras-termino de decir sesshomaru

-que pretendes?-hablo kagome dudosa de lo que decía sesshomaru

suspiro-le pediré que se case con migo...

-QUE!?-todos sorprendidos por lo que decía sesshomaru

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 día para recordar

Rin despertó algo marida sin recordar lo que sucedió,apena recordaba como se desmayo.

-(Sucedió porque ese demonio con un asquerosa aliento a veneno, hay! lo aspire y no recuerdo ya mas nada...)

rin se levanto de su futón,cuando estaba a punto de cambiarse tocaron la puerta

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN!-ambas mujeres sango y kagome saludaron a rin por su cumpleaños y le entregaron un paquete

-gracias!-dijo rin feliz por su sorpresa

Ella abrió el paquete que sus amigas le avían un precioso kimono rosa pálido con flores de sakura y el obi de color verde con detalles en marón. Rin no sabia que decir y abraso a sus amigas

-bueno, es momento de que te prepares, porque hoy señorita, cumples 19!-sango feliz

-si y hoy sera un día para recordar -siguió kagome

Kagome y sango prepararon a rin. Cuando terminaron rin estaba hermosa,con su kimono nuevo y su cabello suelto con una colita al costado, como cuando ere niña, con una flor y un listón rojo

-te ves muy linda rin!-al unisono ambas amigas

-(kagome y sango son increíbles jaja.. pero donde estar el señor jaken y el señor sesshomaru?)-se preguntaba rin

-HOLA tía din!-saludo la hija de inuyasha y kagome-feliz cumpleaños!

-keyki!-saludo rin-hola princesa!

-te ves bonita tía!

-jaja! gracias!

-bueno rin nos vemos en la aldea,si?-pregunto sango, rin solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno nos vamos hay mucho quehacer hoy adiós-despidiéndose kagome, pero antes de irse ambas mujeres le guiñaron el ojo a rin, cosa que la dejo confundida

afuera de la cabaña de rin

-tu crees que sospeche algo-pregunto sango

-no-contesto kagome-la sorpresa que se va a llevar hoy a la tarde!

-SI!-gritando de emoción keyki

* * *

En la aldea

-te veo muy molesto amigo mio?-dijo miroku a inuyasha

-es que, tengo que soportar al idiota ese, y..

-no quieres que rin se valla de la aldea

-si-contesto triste-rin si se va de la aldea, la vamos a extrañar, sobre todo keyki

-es cierto, ella la quiere mucho y no va a tolerar que rin se valla

-y porque no le preguntas a tu hermano?-señalando a lo lejos a sesshomaru

-esta bien-resignado si saber que hacer

De un salto inuyasha llego hasta su hermano. El estaba recostado al pie de un árbol con loa ojos cerrados

-que quieres inuyasha?-pregunto indiferente

-que aras con rin?

-a que te refieres?

-no te aguas el tonto-enojado por la indiferencia de su hermano mayor-te pregunto si te la llevaras al palacio

-...-en realidad sesshomaru no lo avía pensado

-recuerda que rin tiene una vida aquí con nosotros,y ella se encariño mucho con mi hija y si se va...

No contesto simplemente se quedo pensando,inuyasha sin nada mas se fue..

-(no lo planee,rin sera feliz en el palacio?o mejor aquí?... ya se)

se levanto de donde estaba y se fue con una decisión tomada

* * *

por la tarde

Estaba pasando su cumpleaños muy feliz, cuando comenzó el plan de llevar a rin al árbol de las eras,donde sesshomaru esperaba por rin

-rin rin!-la llamaba kagome

-que sucede?

-tienes que ir al árbol de las eras hay una sorpresa para ti!

-bueno entonces voy adiós kagome!-y se fue corriendo

cuando tropezoso con jaken

-señor jaken?

-y quien creías?!

-jaken no as visto al amo sesshomaru?

-si, pero-dudoso-esta mañana lo vi que se dirigía hacia el oeste

-que?!

-si, pero no dijo nada si iba a volver...

Rin salio corriendo evitando las lagrimas

* * *

rin sin darse cuenta llego al poso devorador de huesos y ahí se desahogo, soltando todas las la lagrimas que tenia guardadas dentro de su corazón por un amor no correspondido

-soy un tonta!como llegue a pensar que el se fijaría en mi!

de repente sienta una mano en su hombro

-se-señor sesshomaru

-por que lloras?

ella se abraso a el desesperada por consuelo

-lo siento-se alejo

-rin-con vos dulce,y ella levanto su cabeza para verlo-yo le dije,pera que tu vinieras aquí

-que?-sacándose las lagrimas

-tu ya estas mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones-ella solo lo miraba-y necesito que me conteste una pregunta...

Rin por poco se desmaya otra vez,frente a ella sesshomaru se estaba arrodillando

-rin quieres-nervios,o agarrando las manos de ella-casarte con migo?

Rin no sabia que hacer, sesshomaru se levanto y apenas lo hizo rin se tiro en sus brazos

-SI! SI ACEPTO!

Sesshomaru aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios,

-te amo

-yo también lo amo señor sesshomaru

y siguieron con ese dulce beso, ajenos a los ojos que los veían felices

-si tendremos boda!-decían kagome y sango bajo para que no los escucharan

continuar...


	4. Chapter 4: al palacio del oeste!

Siguieron con ese dulce beso, ajeno a los ojo que los veían

-si tenderemos boda!-decía kagome y sango bajo para que no los escucharan

**capitulo 4 : al palacio del oeste! **

estaban celebrando detrás de los arbusto felices por su amiga, inuyasha y miroku las miraban (con una gotita estilo anime)

-están locas- mirándolas inuyasha

-estoy de acuerdo inuyasha

asintieron al unisono los dos hombres que veían a sus mujeres felices por el compromiso de su amiga

* * *

En un palacio sobre las nubes,los observaban una mujer demonio mayor y muy elegante, a su lado una sirvienta de su confianza

-así que hijo- dijo aquella mujer demonio-te as enamorado de una humana, sin pensar en las consecuencias

-a que se refiere mi señora?- pregunta una demonio zorro mas joven, de pelo corto negro, ojos violetas con un kimono azul y verde

-al final, eres igual que tu padre..y tu susaki, que crees que dábamos hacer con esa humana?

-como?-incrédula de lo que su señora le decía

-es humana

-se refiere señora irasue, a que su descendencia sera híbrida?

-exacto, pero a ella no le quedara mucho tiempo-suspiro- y yo se como hacer que eso no pase

-...- susaki no comprendía acaso, era posible convertir a una humana en un demonio como ellos?

-pero esa decisión dependerá de ella, de decir si quiere o no ser un demonio

ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar donde veían a la pareja

* * *

Era de mañana en la aldea cuando...

-QUE?!-gritaba inuyasha

-no te molestes, es solo por un día, y mañana regresaremos si,así que note enojes- tratando de calmara a inuyasha

-pero rin, acaso no te das cuenta de que el idiota ese, te quiere apartar de nosotros?!-molesto

-no digas tonteras inuyasha, rin tiene razón, ellos vendrán mañana-dijo kagome

-ademas quiero casarme aquí..-decía rin para calmarlo-ademas, yo ya hable con el, y no tiene problema de que la boda sea aquí

-pero porque te tienes que ir al palacio con el?!-seguía preguntando inuyasha

-no lo se...

-entonces dile que no! tu no sabes si se quiere aprovechar de ti?!

rin se sonroja al escuchar eso

-inuyasha,ABAJO!-kagome molesta con el

-pero porque?

-estas actuando como un niño!-se dio vuelta para decirle algo a rin-ya esta! mañana vuelven y problema resuelto, no inuyasha?

-si, esta bien-a rin- pero si se llega a pasar con tigo, me dices y lo aniquilo con colmillo de hiero, si rin?

-esta bien!-feliz con la respuesta de inuyasha, ya que el desde niña siempre a sido como su padre y mejor amigo

* * *

Caminando por un bosque sesshomaru, rin y jaken caminaban asía el palacio del oeste

-(_estoy muy cansada! el señor jaken no me a regañado por nada, que extraño? acaso, lo sabrá?)_señor jaken -llamo rin al demonio verde a su lado

-que quieres rin, estoy muy cansado para andar regañando con tigo niña..- haciendo un bostezo

-(_entonces no lo sabe, si no etaria quejándose _)mirando a jaken

rin estaba cansada no pudo dormir después de lo que avía sucedido, de la alegría no pudo dormir. Se levanto de ah-uh y se puso a lo lejos pudo observar un campo de flores muy hermosa fue rin, junto lo mas rápido que podía, todas las que les gustaron y se sentó arriba de ah-uh.

jaken observo esa acción y no le extraño que lo hiciera,seguro aria una corona de flores para el o para...

cuando menos se dio cuenta rin estaba al lado de su amo

-amo sesshomaru- llamo su atención rin,con una flor en su mano

El no contesto simplemente agarro de una de sus muñeca delicadamente y al ver esto por poco se muere al ver a la chiquilla con su amo besandose y que el la aya besado primero

* * *

en la aldea se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe,en la cabaña de inuyasha

-agr! -inuyasha-no loro que se calme!

-y que fue lo que lo asusto?-pregunto miroku

-fui yo, con un tonto mueble que esta ahí?!-señalando una caja de madera

-eso no es un mueble..

-lo que sea! culpa de eso, no logro que se calme taiyo

-bueno es tu hijo cántale algo!

-deja de decir tonterías miroku!

-no digo tonterías! y cuando llora tu hijo quien lo atiende?

-kagome o rin

-bueno la señorita kagome y la joven rin no están, así que vas a que tener que hacerlo

Sin otro remedio inuyasha comenzó a cantar, termino y taiyo estaba dormido entre sus brazos

-ves! no fue tan difícil

-lo dices porque tu no hiciste nada ¬¬

-jaja!-rascándose la cabeza nervoso

* * *

Ya en el palacio sesshomaru hizo juntar a todos sus sirvientes en el primer jardín,anuncio su compromiso y la decisión que avía tomado. Rin pensaba en su habitación sobre el futón, lo que había dicho su prometido,cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

-hola mi niña!

-hola nana cuanto tiempo sin verte!- se puso de pie para abrasarla

-felicidades por tu compromiso mi niña!-contesto su nana que era una mujer joven de apariencia de unos 29 o 30 años,con pelo castaño claro ojos verdes ella era un demonio zorro

-si-contesto aun pensativa

-que sucede, acaso no estas feliz?

-si

-pero?

-es que lo que dijo hoy el amo... yo no lo quiero obligar

-pero el tomo esa decisión si por algo la hizo debe ser por una muy buena razón- le contesto con ternura - ve a hablar con el

-si

Rin salio de su cuarto al de su amo, llegar toco la puerta y entro

-señor sesshomaru

-que sucede rin?

pensativa y dudosa sin estar segura le pregunto

-por que tomo esa decisión hoy?

-rin- suspiro-tome esa decisión por una buena razón..

-cual es?

-ese no es el caso, rin

-pero tu odias a los humanos!-triste por lo ultimo

-yo no dije eso, ademas tendrás que aceptar mi condición,yo no dejare que mi hembra este sola en el palacio cuando no este..

-pero...

-nada de peros rin, no te quejes ya que no te alejaras de la aldea..

rin no respondió, sin mas se fue a dormir a su habitación a descansar, porque mañana regresarían a la aldea

-(_rin cuando pase el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que hablo_ )

**continuara... **


	5. Chapter 5 la decisión de rin

**capitulo 5: la decisión de rin **

**-**rin rin! despierta!-la llamaba kagome

-ehh?-sin saber porque la llamaba su amiga y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

kagome resignada fue a buscar a su mejor opción para despertar a rin, inuyasha. El llego al la pequeña cabaña para saber que es lo que quería su mujer

-que sucede kagome?!-pensando que paso algo malo

-ven-llevándolo al interino de la cabaña

-ayúdame a despertarla, ya intente con todo pero nada

-esta bien

inuyasha vio a rin durmiendo, pensó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y lo estuvo haciendo los años que ella se quedaba en su casa a dormir, por petición de su mujer. Inuyasha agarro la esquina de la sábana, acto seguido, que tiro a rin de la cama, dándose ella un golpe

-ah! que te pasa idiota! no tenias que hacer eso, me las vas a pagar inuyasha!-grito rin furiosa por haberla despertado

-por lo menos despertaste y..

No termino, ya que rin se le tiro encima tratando de tirarle las orejas de perro de inuyasha

-ah! rin suéltame

-no! te lo mereces!

-eso crees?-rin lo miro molesta-demuéstramelo enana!

-inuyasha deja de decir eso a rin!

-cállate kagome!-eso la hizo enojar

-ABAJO!-inuyasha no cayo al piso, ya que rin había dicho eso-jajaja!

-aghr!

-oye rin, ven tenemos que mostrarte algo, vístete!-dijo kagome

-si

rin se vistió rápido y fueron a la cabaña de kaede. Estando en la cabaña, kaede le mostró a rin un kimono nupcial,con detalles de flores blancas y rojas. Ella no sabia que decir

-abuela kaede esto es..

-RIN RIN!-jaken, interrumpido a las mujeres que estaban ahi

-que sucede?

-el amo sesshomaru te esta buscando- la vos de jaken sonaba rara

rin lo sigue

-(_esto es extraño, el amo sesshomaru me dijo que se quedaría en el palacio?)_

Llego donde dijo jaken que estaría su amo, pero no estaba,que sucede?

-pero, el amo no esta...jaken!

jaken se había cubierto de polvo, rin no entendía que estaba pasando. "Jaken" estaba cambiando de forma a una mujer,pero ella no alcanzo a ver quien era, la demonio zorro le arrojo un poco de un polvo verde, que le provoco un desmayo a rin

* * *

Estaba en su estudio atendiendo algunos asunto cuando

-señor sesshomaru-llamo un guardia anciano

-que pasa kaito

-mi lord, recibimos esto- le entrego una carta-llego hace un rato

-jhu!-sesshomaru vio la carta, era de su madre

Apenas termino de leerla

-JAKEN!-llamo sesshomaru enojado

-s-si,amo bonito?

-kaito y tu se quedan a cargo-con vos autoritaria y se fue

* * *

Rin despertó en una en una habitación extrañ levanto al abrir la puerta se encontró con un jardín hermoso

-veo que ya despertaste

rin se dio vuelta encontrándose con una mujer conocida

-se-señora irasue

-veo que me recuerda-contesto indiferente

-pero que estoy haciendo en este lugar?

-mi sirvienta de confianza, susaki, te trajo aquí

-que quiere con migo señora?

-te tengo una propuesta... de si quieres transformarte, en una demonio como mi hijo?

-es posible?

-si, y recuerda el es un demonio, tu tiempo en este mundo no durara mucho

-es cierto, ademas kagome se transformo en una híbrida como inuyasha, eso sucedió por la perla..

-y que decides?

rin lo pensó y tomo una decisión...

-si

con la respuesta de rin,irasue la llevo a una habitación vacía, con una cama

-sácate ese kimono o lo estropearas, ten- le entrego otro blanco crema

Rin lo tomo y se cambio al salir se encontró con sesshomaru

-amo sesshomaru que hace aquí?

-rin vamos-aun furioso

-pero..

-rin e dicho vamos!

rin se asusto por el tono de vos de su prometido

-sesshomaru-con un tono de vos dulce,que lo tranquilizo-yo soy humana...

-y que con eso..

-mi tiempo no durara mucho en este mundo, y si me transformo en una demonio estaré mas tiempo a tu lado

no de que comenzara con la transformación, sesshomaru le dio un apasionado beso

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, que para el eran horas salio su madre,sesshomaru se dirigios a su madre para saber de rin

-rin-llamo irasue a rin dentro de la habitación

Rin salio con un kimono rojo con amarillo, le llamo la atención ,tenia una luna menguante en la frente. Sesshomaru se acerco embobado

- rin-se acerco a ella puso una mano en su mejilla y le saco un mechón de cabello de su rostro

-hola!-dijo contenta

Sesshomaru se le acerco para darle un apasionado beso. Irasue lo miro y se fue satisfecha de lo que avía echo

-(_espero que estés contento inu no taisho, al final tu hijo termino igual que tu, enamorado de una human, que ironía! _)

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6 boda

irasue lo miro y se fue satisfecha delo que avía echo

-(_espero que estés contento inu no taisho,la final tú hijo termino igual que tu,enamorado de una humana, que ironía!)_

**capitulo 6:** **Boda**

Sesshomaru seguía con aquel beso tan apasionado, con ella aferrando a su cuello, cuando noto que rin se distrajo

-que sucede?-pregunto él

-no le agrado?-triste sosteniéndose aun del cuello de sesshomaru

-ella es así,pero le no, no estarías aquí-agarro a rin de la cintura, cosa que a ella le llamo la atención-yo te llevo a la aldea

Ella solo asintió,aun con rin entre sus brazos, la aferro a el y se transformo en una esfera de luz. Con ese acto rin estaba sonrojada hasta los pies

* * *

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, desesperado de, donde se fue rin?

-kagome!-entrando a la cabaña de ellos

-inuyasha, silencio, acabo de que taiyo se duerma...-dijo con sus bebe en brazos-que sucede inu

-donde esta rin? se supone que tenia que entrenar, con esa espada que le dio sesshomaru...

-bueno rin esta con...-dudo sabiendo que inuyasha se pondría molesto

-kagome dímelo...-desesperado,como un padre preguntando por su hija

-sesshomaru

-QUE!

-shh!-con un dedo en la boca

-kagome esta con el! tu no sabes si le va a hacer algo...

-inu, en cualquier momento va a pasar-cosa que lo molesto mas, rin fue para el, su primer hija y no dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Inuyasha desvió la mirada, de pronto sintió un aroma muy familiar

-(_sesshomaru)_

Pero también, olfateo el olor de rin, tenia algo distinto

-que ta pasa?

-es rin...

-que con ella?

-esta aquí pero tiene un aroma distinto...

-tu crees, que...

kagome dejo a taiyo en su cuna, y fueron ambos a la cabaña de rin

* * *

Llegaron al a cabaña de ella,rin sentía ya todo diferente,podía sentir los aromas de las flores,oír el viento con el choque de las hojas de los arboles, simplemente hermoso. Se giro encontrándose con sesshomaru muy cerca de ella, sin pensarlo dos beses, se aferro a su cuello para abrasarlo, y depositar un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido al instante por él.

Rin, comenzó a sentir el beso mas posesivo,sesshomaru la aferraba mas a su cuerpo, de un momento rin, se dio cuenta de sus intensiones, y con mucho esfuerzo se separo de él

-amo sesshomaru-llamando su atención-y-yo quiero esperar hasta la boda.. b-bueno..-sonrojada

a sesshomaru le dio mucha gracia, de como se comportaba su rin. Ella casi se desmayaba, vio a su prometido, sonreír? Tenia una sonrisa hermosa que nunca avía visto, en los momentos que estuvo con él

-esta bien-viendo que se acercaba su hermano con su mujer, rin también lo noto, el aprovecho, y se acerco a su oído-hoy lo hice por ti hermosa, pero no te me escaparas mañana-con vos grave y sexy

Al escuchar eso, se sonrojo de pies a con lo dicho, y se fue al palacio a esperar para el gran día. Cuando llegaron kagome e inuyasha, notaron algo en su aroma y apariencia

-donde te metiste?!-pregunto inuyasha

-estaba en el palacio, de la madre se sesshomaru...- rin le contó todo a sus termino se quedaron viéndola, hasta que kagome hablo

-entonces eres una demonio

rin asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Era de mañana, en la cabaña de kagome preparando a rin para su boda. La habitación de ella, estaba echa un desorden, por hacer el esfuerzo de que rin se calmara

-rin cálmate! no debes estar así este día!-sango preocupada por rin

-no puedo!-llorando de la alegría y angustia

-pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde!-decía kagome-es tu boda!

-ah!-comenzó a llorar mas

-kagome que crees que la sucede?

-seguro esta angustiada?

-pero,porque?es su boda?-sango confundida-debería estar contenta, no?

-si, pero me recuerda a mi-contesto kagome recordando el día de su boda, y mil cosas que le pasaban por la mente

-kagome, sango-llamo la atención rin con un kimono naranja con detalles en rojo y verde, todo arrugado, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, por lo desarreglado que estaba, con toda su melena despeinada-estoy muy nerviosa

-pero no es motivo para estar así!

Ambas mujeres tomaron a rin y la bañ terminar, le colocaron el kimono nupcial,peinaron su cabello para dejarlo suelto, le pintaron la boca de un color carmesí, y por ultimo un velo, que huso kagome el di de su boda, que a rin, le había gustado mucho

-te ves hermosa!-gritaron sango y kagome

Se escucho la puerta abrirse

-mami!tía rin, tía sango-entro keyki con un kimono rosa, con detalles en blanco y con flores una flor que combinaba con sus ojos y cabello marón

-keyki! que linda te ves princesa!-dijo rin contenta dándole un beso en la frente

la niña viendo a sus tías y su madre a sango primero, que estaba con un kimono violeta, con flores rosas y blancas, y un obi és noto a su madre que llevaba un kimono azul con detalles en celeste y rojo.

Con todo listo, llego la hora. Rin caminando hacia el altar. Sessomaru la miraba,vestido con su ropas tradicional, con su armadura y con el cabello en una coleta alta.

La ceremonia fue esplendida, cundo todo termino kagome e inuyasha, llamaron la atención de la pareja

-cuñado, rin! les tenemos una sorpresa, ya que ustedes vivirán aquí en la aldea

los guiaron casi al frente de la casa de ellos, donde estaba una casa oculta con un campo de casa era hermosa

-gracias!

-de nada, ahora, bueno supongo que quieran estar solos-se fueron ambos

al entrar a la casa rin fue a una habitación al ultimo

-iré a sacarme esta ropa

No se dio cuenta pero sesshomaru la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Rin se dejo llevar, cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba en el futón, con el arriba suyo. Sesshomaru comenzó a besar su cuello empezó a bajar, pero comenzó a molestarle el kimono de rin...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7 miedo

**capitulo 7: miedo** _lemon_

Ya de mañana kagome, sango, miroku e inuyasha estaban desayunando afuera,en la casa de inuyasha y kagome

-bueno fue una esplendida fiesta señorita kagome-dijo miroku

-gracias,siempre quise organizar una boda!

sango miro hacia la casa de ahora rin y sesshomaru

-oigan miren-señalo para el lado que estaba viendo-es sesshomaru...

-seguro paso una noche divertida-decía miroku, con un tono pervertido

-hey cuñado!-llamo kagome a sesshomaru que estaba al frente de la casa

El se acerco a donde estaba reunidos

-buenos días-saludo con un tono muy frió

-por que estas así, sesshomaru?- pregunto sango

-acaso no la pasaste bien?-dijo miroku,con vos pervertida

-a que quieren llegar?- pregunto sesshomaru

-vamos!queremos saber si le hiciste el amor a rin!-furioso inuyasha

-no

Todos los presentes lo miraron extrañados

-pero,que paso?-pregunto extrañada kagome

-no lo se-comenzó a decir-de un momento me empezó a gritar, que me alejara...

-que?!

-...luego se encerró, en otra habitación

Cuando termino el se fue. Kagome y sango fueron a la casa de rin. La vieron en un cuarto durmiendo

-rin despierta

-kagome?-giro el rostro-sango?

-rin que sucedió?

-t-tuve miedo...-sentándose en el futón

-rin a que le temes?-dijo sango

-e-es q-que,seria mi primera ves,me acobarde,no tenia ni idea de que hacer en esa situación!-sonrojada-kagome

-s-si,que pasa?

-inuyasha es un medio demonio y...-dudo-como fue...

-te refieres a mi primera ves?

rin asintió con la cabeza

-bueno...es algo así, como un dolor placentero

-(_con sesshomaru sera..) _moviendo su cabeza sacando esas ideas_,_mas roja que antes

-pero-le llamo la atención-sesshomaru es un demonio completo,supongo que es mas robusto y mas grande...-termino de decir sango

rin no podía ocultar su nerviosismo

* * *

Esta anocheciendo, el sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte,con tonos de naranja y amarillento. Rin se preguntaba, donde estaba su ahora esposo

-(_estará enojado con migo? pero que digo si lo esta! debe odiarme)_

Entro al al casa,al entrar estaba un horno chico y muebles al costado de este,rin estaba con sed,agarro una botella que tenia "agua". Al estar llorando todo el día rin no noto el aroma del "agua"ella tomo toda la botella

Sesshomaru entro a la casa paso por la cocina ala izquierda estaba la puerta, para pasar al comedor y también a las habitaciones. Sintió un aroma a,sake? al llegar al comedor que era una habitación,grande con almohadas a los costados,con una puerta grande que daba para a rin,entre las almohada durmiendo

Sesshomaru se inclino para levantarla, y acomodarla en el futón, para que sugiera durmiendo,cuando vio que tenia los ojos abiertos

-rin, perdón por irme así, si decirte, pero...

- señor sesshomaru!-lo abrazo-te extrañe!

-rin estas...

-ah! eres un tonto, no tenias que irte así!-llorando-NO ME QUIERES MAS!-llorando aun mas-TE ODIO!-se tira a el abrazándolo-no,no es mentira, yo te amo mi amor no te vallas!

-(_tenia razón!esta ebria,pero de donde saco eso rin?)_

rin se tiro arriba de el y comenzó a bezar su rostro

-te amo!

se levanto con rin arriba

-yo también,pero ven

-no!aquí es perfecto!

-que?

-que aquí quiero que me hagas el amor!

-después sera

-no,ahora!

rin comenzó a sacarse el kimono,antes de eso tomo rin en brazos y la llevo a un baño,con una tina con agua fría

-quédate aquí

-no

se fue,después de una hora rin salio de la tina,con su kimono puesto todo mojado y se cambio de ropa

-estas bien?

rin se dio vuelta encontrándolo en la ventana

-me duele la cabeza,que paso?

-no importa

-perdón

-que paso?

rin comenzó a contar todo lo que avía pasado

-estas enojado con migo?

-no rin-se levanto y se sentaron en el futón-pero me debes lo de anoche

sesshomaru comenzó a bezar su boca seguida de su cuello,con una mano le estaba desatando el obi,cuando lo logro rin se cubrió avergonzada

-eres hermosa-con vos ronca

comenzó a besar uno de sus senos y con la otra mano acariciar el termino hizo lo mismo con el otro,sesshomaru escuchaba los gemidos de rin,siguió bajando hasta su vientre comiéndoselo a besos.

Rin arqueaba su espalda, por el placer que sentí comenzó a sacarle la parte de arriba de el kimono de sesshomaru viendo su bien formado cuerpo. Sesshomaru no soportaba mas,se saco lo ultimo,que le estorbaba,rin se estremece

-tranquila,seré cuidadoso-con vos agitada y ronca-te dolerá un poco

Con uno de sus dedo acaricio la entrada de rin e lo introdujo,rin comenzó a gemir mas fuerte e introdujo otro mas

-ah...q-que hac-es-decía rin entre gemidos

-es para prepararte

siguió con ese ritmo hasta que ella llego a su primer clí ambos dedos y entro él adentro de rin,soltando ella un grito de dolor,comenzó con un movimiento lento. Rin comenzó a arquear la espalda pidiéndole mas y empezó a moverse mas rá los dos a su clímax,sesshomaru salio y agotado se tiro al lado de rin abrazándola

-estas bien

-si señor sesshomaru

-rin, no me digas mas señor o amo, solo sesshomaru

-si señ.. sesshomaru

-te amo hermosa-con una sonrisa luminosa

-yo también,te amo sesshomaru


	8. Chapter 8 Guerra

**capitulo 8: Guerra**

**una semana después**

rin estaba acostada en el pasto junto a keyki,mirando el cielo azul con el clima perfecto para el verano

-tía rin..-llamando la atención de rin

-que sucede,keyki?

-cuando volverán,mi mami y mi papi?

-los extrañas?

-si

-salieron esta mañana para ver,al doctor como dijo tu mama,porque...-en realidad rin no lo sabia

**recuerdo esta mañana**

rin se encontraba durmiendo,a su lado estaba sesshomaru escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa. Sesshomaru fue,se coloco algo de ropa,se levanto a atender a esa persona que tocaba la puerta

-inuyasha

-hola cuñado-kagome saludándolo

-que hacen aquí tan temprano?

-venimos porque taiyo,esta enfermo...-triste inuyasha

-y te queríamos pedir,si no pueden cuidar a keyki?-dijo kagome con la niña en brazos dormida

-ademas miroku y sango se fueron a la aldea de exterminadores...-finalizo inuyasha

-hola inuyasha,kagome-saludo rin detrás de su esposo

-esta bien-finalizo sesshomaru

-gracias!-kagome entregándole a la niña a rin

se fueron,rin la llevo a una habitación y fue a dormir a la suya

**fin del recuerdo**

-tía!-la vos de la niña la volvió de nuevo al mundo

-perdón! estaba distraída!que me preguntabas?

-donde esta el tío sesshomaru?

-no se princesa...

-ahu...

-porque te pones triste?

-es que el tío,no me quiere...

-si te quiere,el mismo me lo dijo-respondió feliz rin,cuando rin noto una presencia,sesshomaru

-hola tío!-salio keyki a darle un abrazo a sesshomaru,el correspondió ese abrazo y se lo devolvió con un beso en la frente

-hola sobrina-a rin-hola hermosa-dándole un beso,keyki al verlos se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a reír,sesshomaru se sentó en un árbol para acompañarlas

-tía rin,puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si,claro keyki

-cuando tendrán,bebes tu y el tío sesshomaru?

rin al oír eso,se puso colorada

-b-bueno...por que lo preguntas?

-es porque si tienen una niña yo podre jugar con ella

-si,pero sera un bebe?

-no importa,los ayudare como,ayudo a mi mami!

-jaja!y si es niño?

-igual!...pero cuando tendrán un bebe?

-pronto-dijo sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados,rin estaba mas sonrojada

-SI!-dijo feliz keyki

Estuvieron así toda la tarde. Llegada la noche rin se estaba cambiando de ropa,cuando entro a la habitación,sesshomaru listo para cambiarse

-es cierto,que quieres hijos,pronto?

-si

-en-enserio?

-si es con tigo,si

rin se lo comió a besos,para pasar una noche llena de amor...

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su casa con rin arriba,abrazándola. Rin se dio cuenta que keyki se acercaba con su pequeño hermano en brazos,era una escena muy linda,que la hacia querer tener un hijo

-hola tíos!

-hola-saludaron ambos

-veo que,trajiste a tu hermano-dijo sesshomaru

-si! estaba con mi mami,cuando le pedí,si podía traer a taiyo

-es muy lindo!y pronto cumplirá una 6 meses de vida!

-si! papi me lo dijo-contenta keyki

-al menos inuyasha sabe contar...

-sesshomaru!-lo regaño

keyki comenzó a reír junto con taiyo,después de saludarlos se fue con su papa

-sesshomaru

-que pasa?

-quiero tener...

-un bebe,no?

solo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar-dijo sesshomaru divertido

-a si?

sesshomaru comenzó a bezar-la apasionadamente la levanto y la llevo a su cama. El estaba a punto de sacarle el kimono a rin,cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba,jaken

Sin tocar la puerta jaken entro y los encontró,a su amo arriba de la chiquilla,con una mirada aniquiladora y rin toda roja sin mirarlo. Sesshomaru se acomodo igual que rin

-que quieres jaken?-molesto con tono frió

-kaito,manda un mensaje-dudoso de como reaccionara su amo-dice.. que hay unos demonios que se quieren apoderar del palacio...hay guerra amo,y necesitamos de su presencia

-esta bien,retírate,ve al palacio yo iré después...

-si amo-a rin-adiós-y se fue

Apenas se fue rin comenzó a llorar

-rin...-poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-no!...NO!-apartándolo-sesshomaru,no quiero que te vallas!no te alejes!por favor no te vallas!-sabiendo que una guerra dura 1 mes o mas

-no durara mucho,solo será semanas...-sabiendo que eran demonios mediocres...

**Afuera de la cabaña **

Listo para irse al palacio

-tratare de volver lo mas pronto posible,te amo-dándole un beso para luego irse al palacio del oeste

-sesshomaru!-se detiene en el aire antes de partir,mientras rin lloraba-te amo mucho mi amor!-moviendo su mano como saludo

sesshomaru fue a donde estaba rin,dándole un apasionado beso,como despedida y se fue sin mas al palacio del oeste...

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9 una visita al mundo actual

**Capitulo 9: una visita al mundo actual **

**Una semana después **

Rin estaba en el suelo tratando de contener la alegría que tenia dentro de ella. Kagome noto a su amiga contenta, y decidió preguntarle.

-Rin?-llamo la atención de la joven.

-Hola Kagome!-gritaba contenta.

-te sucede algo?

-porqué lo preguntas?

-toda una semana estuviste llorando, y ahora estas qué lloras de la alegría.

-es que, Sesshomaru vino ayer por la noche y me dijo que volvería en una semana!-Kagome sabía que algo mas sucedió, pero decidió no preguntar.

Kagome se quedo con ella todo el día hablando.

* * *

**9 días después **

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, cuando escucho gritos provenientes de la aldea

-UN DEMONIO!

Kagome al escuchar eso, corrió hasta su casa por, sus flechas y arco, para exterminar al demonio. Llego a la aldea, encontrándose con dos ogros rojos, grandes, ojos amarillos y dientes amarillos con sangre. Al ver la sangre, empezó a apuntara a uno de ellos con sus flechas; disparo pero no le dio. El ogro corrió donde estaba Kagome, ella comenzó a correr.

Llego cerca de un rio, no tenia donde ir. Los dos ogros la tenían indefensa.

Kagome trato de tirar otra flecha, antes de que lo haga, uno de ellos la agarro con sus manos.

-humana insolente!

-no te saldrás con la tuya!-gritaron los dos ogros.

No sabía qué hacer, Inuyasha no la salvaría, estaba lejos de la aldea, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

- SEIKA!

A lo lejos un fuego de color azul, que elimino a uno de los ogros, llamando la atención del que tenía a Kagome atrapada.

-no te escondas, cobarde!-intentando ver, quien era.

-yo no diría "cobarde"-dijo Kagome sintiéndose a salvo.

De entre los arboles con rapidez, se movía su atacante, rodeándolo entre el bosque y el rio.

-quien eres!-desesperado el demonio, por el ataque de su agresora.

De entre los árboles, apareció una figura femenina.

- YŪDOKU SAIBANSHO…

El ogro sintió un raspón en su brazo, y vio que ella se quedo parada, con dos dedos en la espada apuntando para arriba.

-humana crees que con eso me lastimaras?

Rin no respondió, solo espero el momento indicado.

-te devorare a ti primer, y no me causaras problemas.

El ogro soltó a Kagome, que calló brusca mente en el piso. Corrió para acabar con Rin; apunto la espada al ogro que se dirigía a ella.

- …TSUKI NO!

Su espada dio un destello junto con el raspón, que le había hecho antes, el ogro quedo inmóvil, y calló al suelo.

-Rin, eso fue grandioso, amiga!-la noto algo extraña- que tienes?

-no se… me duele el estomago.

-quieres ir con un doctor?

No contesto, Kagome la llevo al pozo y se fueron juntas a la época actual.

* * *

Estaba todo destrozado, sangre de demonios por todo el piso. Sesshomaru estaba herido de un brazo y pecho, causa de uno de los demonios.

Sesshomaru estaba al frente de un cadáver de uno de ellos, que era el líder de todos.

-amo Sesshomaru!-llamaba Natsuki la nana de Rin

-Natsuki-débil por la herida causada por un demonio serpiente-que haces aquí?

Natsuki no contesto, ayudo a Sesshomaru a llegar al palacio, estaba muy débil por el veneno. A llegar al palacio.

-Kaito!- Natsuki-necesito plantas medicinales para el amo! Kichiro!-llamo a un guardia-ayúdame a llevar al amo a su habitación!

* * *

**Con Rin y Kagome, doctor **

-señorita Rin pude pasar-llamaba una enfermera desde la puerta.

Ambas mujeres entraron; Ambas llevaban ropas de la era actual Rin un pantalón, blanco y una remera verde con naranja, Kagome un vestido casual ,rojo con cuadros azul y verde.

-buenos días señoritas-saludo el doctor-me llamo Kazuo-era un hombre anciano de unos 70 años.

-hola-ambas.

-bueno señorita, que sucede?

-me he sentido rara los últimos días-dijo.

-explíqueme.

-bueno esta semana, tuve un mareo hace un día, he querido vomitar, pierdo el apetito de algunas cosas…

- jajaja!-se reía el doctor-era eso!-se acerco a Kagome para hablarle en el oído- disculpe pero, la joven tiene novio, o algo parecido?-pregunto.

-bueno, si-igual de bajo para que Rin no escuchara todavía

-bueno! Quiere que se lo diga yo, o oírlo de su amiga!-en tono alto, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que decía, ya que ella empezó a notarlo antes, ya que ella paso por lo mismo dos veces.

-que cosa! Tengo algo malo?!-preocupada rin.

-bueno!-Kagome feliz.

-felicidades señorita Rin!-dijo el doctor.

-estas embarazada!-termino Kagome.

En la cabeza de Rin resonaba la palabra, embarazada.

* * *

**Era antigua – casa de rin**

-rin no has dicho nada, que no estás feliz?-pregunto Kagome

-si!-dijo feliz, pero cambio a angustia- Sesshomaru no ha vuelto-desesperada-mañana volverá! como se lo diré?!

-tranquila yo te ayudare!

-está bien!

Rin y Kagome organizaban todo para la llegada de Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10 Una noticia difícil de decir

**Capitulo 10: Una noticia difícil de decir. **

En el palacio, todos estaban viendo a su amo recuperado. Sesshomaru estaba revisando el terreno, tratando de encontrar a algún sobreviviente enemigo.

-hasta ahora el amo, a encontrado dos guardias, y cuatro enemigos-decía Kaito.

-pero tiene que regresar con Rin, que acaso no se dio cuenta?-molesta Natsuki.

-que! El amo tiene que mantener el palacio a salvo!-Jaken orgulloso de su amo.

-cierra la boca! El amo a estado lejos demasiado tiempo, dos semanas es mucho!-Natsuki.

-ya no exageres!-interviniendo Kaito- todos saben que el amo, fue a la aldea hace una semana!

-que!- Jaken y Natsuki.

-si! Y todos sabemos que paso…-finalizo Kaito.

-pero, por qué está aquí?

-seguro no quiere, volver con la chiquilla – Jaken sacando conclusiones.

-no digas tonterías!- Natsuki molesta.

-el amo, quiere estar seguro, de que no hay sobrevivientes, para no tener que repetir, una guerra otra vez- Kaito.

Los tres, seguían observando a su amo. Sesshomaru, vio que sus sirvientes de confianza lo veían.

-y cuando creen que, la señorita Rin, vaya a traer a un cachorro al palacio?- pregunta Kaito.

-seguro que pronto, el amo tiene que hacerle…- Natsuki no termino lo que estaba por decir, al notar a su amo delante de ellos tres.

-que tengo que hacerle, a quien? Natsuki?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-eh?- los tres- nada, amo Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

-amo- llamo la atención de los hombres que estaban- cuando volverá con…

- Rin – Sesshomaru termino, lo que estaba por decir.

- si amo, mi niña lo debe estar esperando, que no quiere verla?

-sí, deseo verla. -a Jaken – Jaken! Nos iremos ahora, prepara todo.

-si amo bonito- se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Aldea-casa de Rin **

Rin se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cómodamente; Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en su casa, en el comedor hablando.

-así que, Rin está embarazada…

-si Inuyasha, lo estuve repitiendo todo el día!

-ya se Kagome pero, el tonto ese no ha vuelto!

Se quedaron hablando hasta que Inuyasha toco el tema otra vez.

-Kagome?

-si?

- tú crees que, le tenga paciencia a Rin?

-como, que paciencia?

- ya sabes, Rin está embarazada, ya sabes que a las mujeres como tú, le agarran esos extraños cambios de ánimo.

-ah! No sé, pero mi cuñado, se las tendrá que arreglar!

Inuyasha se quedo con Kagome, hablando en la sala esperando a Rin. En la habitación, Rin estaba despertando, escuchó voces y decidió ir con ellos; se cambió y fue.

-hola Rin!- saludo la pareja.

-hola!- contenta de encontrarlos.

- Inuyasha, Kagome- llamo la atención de los presentes- quieren quedarse a cenar, preparare algo delicioso.

-está bien, iré por los niños- dijo Kagome.

-no!- dijo Inuyasha-los buscare yo! Tu Kagome quédate con Rin.

Kagome no dijo nada, le dio un dulce beso, y se fue.

* * *

La cena estuvo grandiosa, Keyki contaba historias de su hermanito, Taiyo y de ella. Kagome la observaba feliz, con Taiyo en brazos, dándole de comer. Al terminar, todos se fueron a su casa, a descansar; Rin cerró la puerta.

-(_volveré en una semana, te lo prometo…)_- sonaba la vos de Sesshomaru en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a su habitación, a preparar su baño; espero a que el agua estuviera perfecta, y entro a la tina. Con unas sales aromáticas a flores, le daba el toque perfecto para relajarse. Rin involuntariamente, comenzó a tocarse su vientre; al darse cuenta sonrió.

-como deseo, que tu papa este aquí…

Salió de la tina, y se puso una yukata para dormir. Al acostarse, se cubre, pero al hacerlo, siente de sus caderas, unas manos que la abrazan; se da vuelta, encontrándose con Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, volviste!- abrazándolo- te extrañe, mi amor!

-yo también-se acerca y le da, un apasionado beso.

Sesshomaru comenzó a profundizarlo, Rin no reaccionaba, el se coloco arriba de ella, comenzando a bajar sus besos. Rin soltaba gemido abrazándolo más , pero reacciono antes de seguir.

-Ses-shoma-ru- se alejo un poco de ella, para verle los ojos.

-que pasa, hermosa?

-hay algo, que debo decirte- la miro, intrigado.

-qué es?

-e-e-estoy –trago aire- estoy, embarazada.

Sesshomaru se quedo mudo.

-(_embarazada? De él? Acaso, voy a ser papá? Voy a ser papá!) _Voy a ser papá?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, Sesshomaru comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara y repitiéndole un, te amo, por cada beso.


	11. Chapter 11 kohaku

**Capitulo 11: Kohaku.**

**Tres meses después.**

El verano, una de las estaciones más cálida, sentarse al aire libre a descansar, pensaba Rin, mirando todo a su alrededor; el paisaje lleno de árboles y el pasto verde. Rin miraba su vientre de tres meses, que aun no se notaba demasiado.

Ella miraba el bosque recordando su niñez y adolescencia, toda su travesuras, queriendo que su hijo viviera feliz, donde estaban. Distraída en sus pensamientos, un joven llamo su atención.

-hola Rin!-saludo el joven-cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Rin subió la mirada, el joven era alto, ojos chocolates, con una colita alta, que sujetaba su cabello corto, y con traje de exterminador.

-Kohaku? Hola!- rin se levanta de donde estaba, y abraza a su amigo.

-vaya te ves preciosa!- Kohaku alagando a su amiga.

-gracias!- sonrojándose.

-bueno, creo que me tienes que contar, todo!- decía feliz-mi hermana no me dijo nada los últimos meses, dijo que tenía que venir, para ver las nuevas!

Rin se quedo con Kohaku hablando.

* * *

Jaken del otro los veía. Shippo apareció de entre los árboles, viendo a Jaken escondido.

-oye sapo!- llamando la atención de Jaken.

-ah!-collendo al piso, del el susto-oye mocoso! no vuelvas a aparecer así!- Shippo se reía.

-porque espías a Rin?

-deja de preguntar?

-solo preguntaba-mira a Rin y a Kohaku- se nota que a Kohaku, le sigue gustando Rin…

-QUE!

-no lo sabías?-mirándolo por la "nueva noticia" – Kagome me lo dijo, que Kohaku gustaba de Rin, seguro si están solos, se le confesara.

-ah!- grito Jaken, que estaba blanco del miedo-el amo Sesshomaru va a matarnos!

-matarnos?

-si! Tu también lo sabías! Seguro nos matara sin piedad- temblando

-porque va a matarnos? Está casada con él, además embarazada (_pero pensándolo bien, Inuyasha era muy celoso, cuando Koga estaba cerca de Kagome, Sesshomaru debe ser igual; oh no! va a matarnos, si no hacemos algo!_)

Jaken y Shippo se vieron un segundo para poner cara de terror.

-AH! –gritaron los dos.

-tenemos que hacer lo posible, para que Sesshomaru no los vea juntos!- Shippo desesperado.

-no podemos, el amo tiene olfato de perro, lo detectara cuando llegue a la casa.

-entonces, hay que separarlos!- Shippo ideando un plan.

-mejor tenemos que observar, si Kohaku se le insinúa a Rin- Jaken y Shippo se quedaron observando.

* * *

-bueno, dime como es ella? La conozco? Te le confesaste ya?! Dime!-preguntaba Rin.

-se llama Asami, no la conoces, es exterminadora, y todavía no me confesé…-contestando a las preguntas de Rin.

-y necesitas ayuda de tu amiga, no?- Rin con una sonrisa.

-bueno adivinaste, ella está en la aldea vino con migo, porque yo se lo pedí…

-si! Te ayudare!

-como?

-no sabes nada Kohaku! Tienes que decirme que le gusta, para impresionarla.

-y tu no tendrías que descansar? Recuerda, tu embarazo.

-ya lo sé, pero aun no es muy grande, mi vientre-con una sonrisa de punta a punta- bueno, yo te preparare para ella, te are un ramo de flores, y se lo darás, y cuando veas el momento adecuado, te confiesas.

-y crees que, le guste?- inseguro.

-vamos! Eres muy guapo, no tanto como mi Sesshomaru!- Kohaku al escuchar eso, empezó a reír.

-bueno! mañana nos veremos aquí, por la mañana!-se despidió con un abrazo, para luego marcharse.

* * *

Estaba comiendo pescado, Sesshomaru la veía comer a Rin, que lo hacía como, un animal que no comía por un año; divertido por la acción de su esposa, se retira a su habitación, dejando a Rin y Jaken en el comedor.

-Rin-ella no le prestó atención-RIN! Mocosa te estoy ablando!

-que quiere, señor Jaken?- dejando de comer.

-deja de comer así, te vas a poner muy fea, y el amo note quera!- Rin escucho eso, tapo su rostro con sus manos, echando en llanto. Jaken al verla llorar se desespero.

Rin seguía llorando, Jaken se dio vuelta, encontrándose con su amo, que le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, con un chichón en la cabeza. Rin al ver que apareció Sesshomaru no pudo contener la risa.

-eso te mereces, por decirme fea!-destapándose la cara, sin lagrimas.

-Rin, deja de jugar, vamos tienes que descansar- sereno.

Al llegar a su habitación, rin estaba en sus pensamientos.

-que tienes hermosa? –abrazándola de atrás, dándole besos en su cuello.

-tú crees que soy fea?

-ya te lo dije, eres hermosa-continuando.

Rin cedió a sus besos, dejándose llevar por el amor de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12 Celos

**Capitulo 12: Celos.**

Sesshomaru, despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro, a su lado Rin, dormía con su cabeza pegada a su pecho. El intenta levantarse, tratando de no despertarla; no lo consigue, Rin abre los ojos vagamente. Al verla despertarse se sienta en su cama, mirando a su esposa.

-no quería despertarte- al ver que ella, despertó completamente.

-no me molesta- con una sonrisa, se sienta igual que Sesshomaru, cubriéndose con las sábanas, la parte de los pechos, y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola!-saludo después del beso.

-buenos días…- distraído, mirando la ventana.

-que te pasa?- mirándolo extrañada.

No contesto, Rin sabiendo que no le contestaría, se tiro a la cama resignada. Sesshomaru seguía igual, al ver eso.

-oye!-no se da vuelta-me vas a seguir ignorando?-igual; Rin furiosa de que no le prestara atención, a lo que decía, se sienta otra ves.

-(Sesshomaru se ve algo extraño…) Sesshomaru- preocupada.

Al no obtener respuesta, Rin decide hablarle de frente; al hacerlo, él tenía los ojos cerrados, Rin intento colocar su mano en su mejilla. Sesshomaru gruño con ese acto, ella se alejo asustada. Rin al escuchar eso, decide alejarse, estaba molesto, de que?

-Sesshomaru!- al darse vuelta, tenia los ojos rojos, sus colmillos mas grandes. Rin se aterro, pero molesta, decidió hacer lo primero que le vino a la mente. Un poco mas se escucho por toda la casa, Sesshomaru tenía una mejilla roja, con la mano de ella, marcada en su cara.

-rin!- con su apariencia normal- por que me pegaste?!

-y aun así, me lo preguntas?-molesta-la pregunta aquí es, que tienes en la cabeza?!

El no le contesto, Rin mas que molesta se levanto, se coloco el primer kimono que vio y se fue sin antes decir…

-eres un, IDIOTA!- cerro la puerta con fuerza y se fue.

* * *

Rin, llego a donde acordó juntarse con Kohaku, mas calmada. Al llegar lo encontró sentado en un árbol.

-hola Rin!- saludo Kohaku a su amiga-te pasa algo?

-no- tratando de disimular una sonrisa- Kohaku.

-si Rin?

- y cuando vendrá Asami?

-esta tarde.

-bueno entonces, buscare su regalo!

-pero, te sientes bien?

- si, no te preocupes.

Rin se fue de donde estaba, llego a un campo de flores, junto unas cuantas, y regreso con Kohaku.

-bueno, tenlas te servirán…

-gracias Rin!- le da un abrazo- bueno, te veré esta tarde!

* * *

Rin regresó a su casa, encontrándose con Jaken, en la entrada.

-RIN!- Jaken gritándole – donde estabas?

- estaba con Kohaku, por que?

-el amo no esta en la casa, tu sabes, donde podrá estar?

Rin detecto el aroma de Sesshomaru, estaba no muy lejos, y se fue sin decir nada . Llego donde se encontraba su esposo, en una rama, de árbol de Sakura.

-rin- dijo el con los ojos cerrados

-que haces aquí?-

-que hacías con ese humano, esta mañana? -no le presto atención, a la pregunta.

-me pidió mi ayuda ayer… esto no tiene nada que ver!

-tiene mucho- bajo del árbol, la tomo de la cintura-si se te acerca demasiado, lo aniquilo con mi espada…- rin comprendió lo que sucedía, celos.

- estas celoso?-pregunto divertida.

-no digas tonterías.

Rin rio ante esta situación; ella recordó esta mañana del extraño comportamiento, de Sesshomaru.

-y esta mañana?

-no digas cosas sin sentido, Rin.

Rin evito reírse, Sesshomaru esta mañana, si detecto el aroma de Kohaku, al saber que estaba rondando cerca de su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso; ayer los vio hablando, y no soportaba verla cerca, de ese humano. Los demonios como él, son muy territoriales, no dejan que lo más preciado, sea lastimado o robado.

Sesshomaru acaricia su vientre, para darle un apasionado beso. Se acerco a su oído.

-no vuelvas, acercar demasiado a ese humano. Tu eres mía, y de nadie mas, entendido?- rin asintió con la cabeza.

-(_Sesshomaru claramente, es muy celoso_) pensó Rin abrazada a él.

* * *

Llegada la tarde Kohaku, esperaba a su acompañante. Asami llego; ella era una joven, dos años más grande que Rin, su cabello era negro y largo, en una trenza baja a un costado, ojos azules, vestía un kimono naranja con negro, después de saludarse, se quedaron hablando un rato. Después de hablar, en una pausa, Kohaku le da el ramo a Asami, que Rin le busco esta mañana. Kohaku nervioso lo dijo lo que sentía, sorprendida se sonroja pero Asami correspondió sus sentimientos; se fueron juntos a caminar por la aldea, antes de irse a la suya. Rin en ese momento, no se encontraba, a petición de él, pero muy agradecido con ella, por darle apoyo a él, en ese momento tan especial.


	13. Chapter 13 Adiós

**Capitulo 13: Adiós.**

**Seis meses después.**

-Rin, tienes que descansar- Sesshomaru a su esposa, con ya nueve meses de embarazo. Él la ayudaba, con unas plantas medicinales, porque Rin no lo podía hacerlo en su condición.

-es solo por hoy- Rin, viendo a Sesshomaru, juntar unas plantas que le dijo ella.

- ya esta!- con la ultima en la mano, la colocó en una canasta; las tomo para ir a la cabaña de su abuela.

Al llegar, Rin le entrego a Kagome, las plantas medicinales. Rin seguía viendo a su abuela, en su cama.

-Sesshomaru- llamó Kagome- tienes que llevarte a Rin de aquí, se va angustiar, y no es bueno para tu hijo.

Sesshomaru tomo la mano de Rin, llamando su atención.

-Rin, tienes que descansar, después volveremos.

- sí.

Rin se acerco a Kaede, dándole un beso en la frente.

-después regreso abuela.

-bueno mi niña, tiene razón Sesshomaru que descanses- dijo con una voz débil.

Llegaron a su casa, Rin fue directamente a su habitación, Sesshomaru, sabía que no comió nada en casi, toda la mañana, y decide llevarle una fruta. Al entrar a la habitación, la encuentra llorando sobre la cama.

-Rin- sentándose junto a ella.

-tú crees, que la anciana Kaede, se vaya?- quitándose la lagrimas.

Sesshomaru, no quería darle falsas esperanza a Rin, él solo la abraso.

-tranquila- con vos relajante.

Rin asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome y Sango, estaban hablando.

-supongo que tenemos que decirle…- Sango angustiada.

-sí, no tenemos que ocultar algo así, tarde o temprano, tendría que pasar…-bajando la cabeza Kagome.

-sí, no tiene mucho tiempo. Tenemos que traerla, para dedicarle un último, adiós…- dijo sango, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Kagome, Sango; entren al a cabaña, la anciana Kaede las necesita- Inuyasha saliendo.

Ambas mujeres entraron, donde estaba Kaede, en muy mal estado.

-Kagome- con vos débil, la anciana sacerdotisa, al ver que ellas entraron.

Kagome al verla, llama a Miroku.

-monje, mejor será, que preparemos todo…- Kagome al monje.

-sí, mejor iré primero, por la señorita Rin…- saliendo de la cabaña.

Todos los presentes, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo y Kagome, se sentaron a su alrededor para despedirse, y verla por última vez.

* * *

Sesshomaru, estaba con Rin dormida en su regazo,. Jaken, toco la puerta de su habitación.

-entra- dijo con vos serena.

-amo bonito, el monje los está buscando- detrás de la puerta.

-hazlo entrar.

Miroku entro, encontrándose con Sesshomaru y, Rin en su regazo durmiendo.

-que se te ofrece, monje?

-necesitamos la presencia, de la señorita Rin.

- a que se debe?

-la anciana Kaede esta…

-muriendo, verdad?

-sí, y ella quiere verla, para despedirse.

-está bien, iré con Rin. Ya puedes retirarte.

Miroku se fue, a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa.

-Rin- la llamó- despierta.

-que sucede?- despertando.

-tenemos que ir a la cabaña, de la anciana Kaede.

Rin se coloco de pie, y fueron juntos a la cabaña. Al llegar, encontraron a todos sentados alrededor, de Kaede, llorando. Kagome estaba abrasada a Inuyasha; vio a rin con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin vio a Kaede, que se encontraba en su último día.

-abuela Kaede-comenzando a llorar. Se soltó de Sesshomaru para ir a su lado, él se sienta a un lado.

-bueno… ya están todos- comenzó a hablar-Inuyasha, Kagome-mirándolos-ustedes dos, estarna a cargo de la aldea, de ahora en adelante…confió en ustedes.

-si- dijeron ambos.

-Sango, Miroku- a ellos- cuiden de todos, y no dejen de cuidar, la aldea de exterminadores, esperón que sigan así- dijo sonriendo.

Asintieron ambos.

-Rin, Sesshomaru yo sé muy bien, que cuidaras de Rin, y de tu cachorro- mirando a Sesshomaru, que solo asintió.

-abuela Kaede…-dijo Rin llorando.

- cuida mucho de tu hijo- más débil- te quiero mucho mi niña…

Al decir esa frase, cierra sus ojos, para irse en paz. Todos comenzaron a llorar, a excepción de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

-adiós, abuela Kaede- rin tomando su mano, ahora sin vida.

- señorita Rin, ahora la anciana Kaede, está en un mejor lugar- dijo Miroku.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

Rin subió las escaleras, con ayuda de su esposo al templo de la aldea donde descansaba Kaede. Llegaron , y Rin colocó flores en su tumba. Ella se abrazo a él.

-termine- dijo, Rin a Sesshomaru.

-está bien-guiándola de vuelta- no llores- viendo sus lagrimas- está bien, en donde está ahora.

-tienes razón- tomado su mano- yo tenía ilusiones, de que ella recibiría, a nuestro primogénito.

Sonrió a lo último, para irse a su casa tomados de las manos.

-(_La persona más especial, que se va de nuestro lado, no se irá del todo, porque siempre estará a tu lado_.) Pensando Sesshomaru, una frase que le dijo su padre, hace mucho tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14 Intermedio

**Capitulo 14: Intermedio.**

**Nombre Inuyasha, parecido a Sesshomaru, intermedio.**

Casa de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-ah!- Rin furiosa.

-Rin deberías calmarte!- Sango abrazada a Kagome, Rin cuando se enoja, es tenebrosa.

-sí, Sango tiene razón!-tratando de calmarla.

-pero no lo puedo creer!-gritando- es un terco!

-pero…

-ni siquiera quiere hablarme del tema! Es un idiota!

-no tiene nada de malo, llamar a tu hijo como Inuyasha?-Kagome tranquilizándola- tú le pusiste el nombre a Keyki.

-sí, y la recibí junto con sango, y la abuela Kaede…-Rin más serena- y ustedes han hecho mucho por mí, y es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que mi bebe será varón.

-nos dijiste el día de tu cumpleaños, numero 18- Kagome recordando.

-si- volviéndose otra vez enojada- se lo explique, pero ese terco me dijo que, no quería que se llamara así; y yo se los prometí, y no rompo nunca una promesa!

-y donde esta?- pregunto Sango.

-no lo sé! Es un tonto!-se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas.

-Rin cálmate- dijo Sango.

-no sé donde fue, de seguro me odia!- llorando mas

* * *

Cerca de la cabaña de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba con Keyki y Taiyo, jugando. Keyki fue a buscar una flor, que vio a lo lejos. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Keyki, fue al bosque, y detecto un aroma familiar. Keyki llego y corto la flor, sin duda hermosa, la flor es de color rojo con puntas blancas, una Camelia.

Keyki tenía la flor en la mano, contemplando su belleza, levanto la cabeza, y vio a su tío en la rama de un árbol.

-tío Sesshomaru!- llamo la niña a Sesshomaru.

-Keyki- desviando la mirada para verla- hola.

-hola!-saludando con su mano-estas triste?- viendo a Sesshomaru.

-porque lo preguntas?- bajando del árbol.

-mi papi dice, que tú y mi tía pelearon- viéndolo.

-solo discutimos-Sesshomaru, Keyki le daba confianza, ya que la niña se parecía mucho a rin, solo que ella tiene pelo negro-azulado, ojos marones, y orejas de perro.

-no te vas a ir?-pregunto.

-no- contesto- acaso quieres que me vaya?

-no!-abrazándolo- eres mi tío favorito!

-y?- divertido por la niña.

Keyki vio la flor que tenía en la mano.

-mira tío lo que encontré!- mostrándole la flor.

-es una, Camelia- viendo la flor.

-ah?

-Frecuentemente se utiliza para decirle a alguien que es adorable.

-como mi tía Rin!- sabiéndolo, Keyki le entrega la flor- toma tío, dásela a mi tía Rin!

Sesshomaru toma la flor, y se va a buscara Rin.

* * *

Rin estaba saliendo, de la casa de Kagome, cuando noto a Sesshomaru cerca.

-Sesshomaru- viéndolo que se aproximaba a ella- que haces aquí?

-vine por ti- Rin se quedo inmóvil- Rin.

-si?

La tomó de la cintura dándolo un apasionado beso, mientras Rin lo abrazaba de cuello. Sesshomaru se separo de ella, para entregarle su regalo. Al darle la flor Rin le da un beso en la majilla.

-es hermosa! Gracias mi amor!- feliz por su regalo- pero…Sesshomaru lo de hoy…

-estoy de acuerdo que le pongas nombre, en cuanto sea mío, no importa.

-no te molesta?

-no- con una sonrisa.

Rin quería decir algo, pero comenzó a sentir una punzada en la panza.

-Rin que te sucede?- Rin se inclina del dolor- Rin, que tienes?!

Él noto algo extraño, y era lo que suponía.

-Kagome! Sango!-grito Sesshomaru desesperado.

Al salir vieron la situación.

-Rin, esta a puto de dar a luz!

Al escucharlo, la guiaron a la casa.

-Sango prepara todo!-grita Kagome- Sesshomaru, te pediré que te retires!

No protesto y se fue. Sango llego muy rápido, con todo lo que le pidió su amiga. Le sacaron el kimono a Rin, y la dejaron en una cama.

-Rin respira profundo.

-ah!-grita Rin- no puedo!

-sí, si puedes Rin- ya lista para recibir a su hijo- bueno ahora tienes que pujar.

-AH!

* * *

Sesshomaru afuera escuchaba los gritos de Rin, caminado como un león enjaulado. Inuyasha estaba con sus hijos, también afuera.

-no te desesperes- Inuyasha a su hermano.

-jhu!

-tranquilízate todo saldrá bien.

Paso un rato hasta que, los dos escucharon un llanto. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de entrar cuando la vos de su hermano lo distrajo.

-espera!- Sesshomaru lo mira- primero lo darán un baño, cambiaran a Rin, y ella le dará de comer, y después tú puedes entrar.

Resignado se sentó mirando el cielo, ya era de noche, y se podía ver, que estaba la luna menguante. Sango después de un largo rato salió.

-Sesshomaru- Sango contenta- Rin quiere presentarte a alguien.

Se levanto de donde estaba, y entro. Al entrar se encontró con Rin en una cama, con los cabellos alborotados, y un pequeño bulto en sus manos.

-Sesshomaru! Ven mira- dijo sonriente.

Se acerco y vio a un pequeño niño en sus brazos, tenía pelo plateado, con unas pequeñas marcas en la cara, como las de él, no pudo ver sus ojos, que estaban cerrados.

-quieres cargarlo?

-si- tomando lo en brazos, sintiendo lo delicado que era.

-se parece mucho a ti.

-sí, es perfecto Rin- mirando a si pequeño hijo- le pondrás Inuyasha de nombre?

-no- mirándolo.

-entonces, como se llamara?

-estuve pensando-Sesshomaru le entrega al niño- y cuando lo vi estuve de acuerdo.

-y como se llamara?- curioso por el nombre de su primogénito.

-Inumaru – viéndolo. Sesshomaru sonrió.

-me encanta.

La beso apasionadamente, y observaron que su hijo abrió los ojos, tenía un precioso color chocolate claro. Se miraron, y sonrieron.

Con el nombre de Inuyasha, parecido a Sesshomaru. Inumaru.


	15. Chapter 15 Final

**Capitulo 15: Final.**

Rin se encontraba viendo su habitación, desde su cama, todo muy tranquilo, Sesshomaru a su lado, durmiendo cómodamente, definitivamente una mañana muy tranquila. Se dio vuelta, para mirar la ventana, viendo el sol salir del horizonte, sintió una pequeña patada de su primogénito, con sus dos semanas de vida, estuvo durmió con ellos.

Inumaru despertó con los rayos del sol, comenzando a moverse inquieto; Rin tato de apartarlo de su padre, a lo que no consiguió. Inumaru se acerco a Sesshomaru, colocando una manito en su cara, despertándolo. Al verlo despertó con una sonrisa, mientras Rin lo veía.

-hola Inu- saludo con un beso en la cabecita de su primogénito.

Lo tomo con sus manos, colocándolo arriba de su regazo.

-hola Rin- con un beso.

Ella se reía del comportamiento de Sesshomaru.

-de que te ríes, Rin?- mirándola.

-nada-con una sonrisa- es solo que, cuando era pequeña, tú no te comportabas así con migo.

Sesshomaru le da un apasionado beso, viendo que su hijo se movía inquieto todavía.

-por que se mueve tanto?-viendo que se movía mucho.

-es solo que tiene hambre- Sesshomaru le entrega a su hijo, para que lo alimente- y tú, deberías darte un baño amor.

La mira molesto, por el comentario.

-no lo tomes tan mal!- dijo riendo- era una broma!

Sesshomaru se levanto de la cama, y fue al cuarto de baño. Rin, viendo que se fue, comenzó a amamantar a su hijo.

* * *

En el desayuno, Rin dejo a Inumaru en su regazo, para poder desayunar. Al terminar Sesshomaru se retiro, y Rin fue a buscar una fruta para comer, Jaken, se acerco a Inumaru; Jaken al ver al primogénito de su amo, viendo lo parecido que era.

-tiene algo?-pregunto Rin, que veía a Jaken observando a su hijo.

-qué?-dándose vuelta.

-que si tiene algo raro Inu?- repitió la pregunta.

-no, lo estaba viendo, el amo Sesshomaru no me deja acercarme a Inumaru…- Rin se acerca, colocando a su hijo frente a Jaken, que lo veía extrañado.

-veo que todavía no te reconoce- viendo que se le acercaba, tocando sus ropas a Jaken.

Jaken lo veía, Inumaru también, inesperadamente Inumaru comenzó a acercarse más a Jaken; al tenerlo bien cerca, lo abraza.

-veo que te quiere- feliz.

-hola chamaco!- Inumaru lo mira, y comienza a sonreír, Jaken al verlo abre los ojos- mira Rin esta sonriendo!

Rin estaba muy feliz con su hijo, de verlo jugar con Jaken. Varias horas después llega Sesshomaru, y ve la escena, frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Llegada la tarde, se escucha un llanto, Rin trataba de calmarlo, a lo que no consiguió.

-Rin! Ya cállalo!-grito Jaken molesto por el llanto.

-silesio Jaken!- hablo Sesshomaru.

Después de un rato, logro calmarlo.

* * *

En la mañana, Rin estaba en la casa de Kagome, con Sango, que tenía unos regalos para su hijo. Taiyo, se acerco dónde estaba su primo, Keyki también se acerco.

-hola!- dijo Taiyo.

-hola Inu!- Keyki.

Su primo los vio.

-tía Rin, podemos jugar con él?- Keyki con las manos juntas. Taiyo la imitaba.

-está bien, pero aquí cerca.

-si!- Taiyo y Keyki, levantando las manos divertidos. Rin le entrego a su hijo, a Keyki.

Keyki lo tomo con cuidado, para ir a la otra habitación. Kagome le dio un regalo, que tenía un juguete, una maraquita de la era de Kagome.

-gracias Kagome!-dijo Rin teniendo el juguete en manos.

-de nada!-modesta Kagome.

-bueno! Ahora el mío!- dijo Sango entregándole, un paquete.

Al abrirlo, tenía unas botas.

-son muy lindas! Aunque, un pocos más grande, supongo que las tendrá que usar cuando sea más grande.

-bueno! No importa, en cuanto las use, está bien!

-si- dijo feliz.

-bueno, en toda la aldea Rin, muchos te felicitan por tu hijo!- dijo Kagome.

- si, además, son una nueva familia!- Sango y Kagome. Rin las abrasa a las dos.

FIN.

Gracias! Por leer :D y un saludo grande a todos!


End file.
